Forgotten Harmony: Book One - Discord's Reign
by Cutthroat Drummer
Summary: When the Mane 6 were Discorded, each pony became the polar opposite of themselves. When they manage to plunge Equestria into darkness, it falls on the villains to save it. My first attempt at a trilogy! Reviews welcome! Enjoy!
1. Prologue: It Was the Best of Times

**Hi, guys! Cutthroat Drummer here! I'm back with another MLP story! This is my first attempt at a trilogy, so any feedback is appreciated! **

**Some of the ideas for this came from Delusional Potato, and I thank her for that.  
><strong>

**So, without further ado, I present the trilogy! **

Prologue: It Was the Best of Times...

In a land called Equestria, a town called Ponyville was founded. It was eventually settled and ponies thrived. It was a happy town, but one day, an omnipotent creature came and spread chaos.

Heroes emerged, and this is their story...

**_Forgotten Harmony: Book One - Discord's Reign _**


	2. Chapter 1: Corruption

**Here I am with the first chapter! This is probably the longest chapter I've ever wrote, and I'm going to try to keep it that way. Anyway, enjoy! Reviews welcome! **

**_Chapter 1: Corruption_**

In the chaos-ravaged Equestria, Discord looked smugly at his handiwork. "Perfect - chaos everywhere," he stated. He looked at the cotton candy clouds raining down chocolate milk; he looked at the road full of soap; he looked at some of the buildings out of whack - everything was pell-mell and jumbled.

In Twilight's library, the Mane Six sat in a circle. They had ran into Twilight's library as refuge from the chaos outside.

Twilight sighed.

"It the CMC's fault!" Rainbow stated. She hovered slighty above the floor, not wanting to touch it.

"I don't think it's entirely their fault," Twilight said. "They didn't know their fighting would unleash him."

"Still," Rainbow stated, "look at what's here now! They were careless!"

"Rainbow, stop trying to blame them," Rarity said, "they didn't know their fighting was harmful."

"A'h jus' hope we make it outta here in one piece," Applejack said.

"Me too," Fluttershy said, trying to crouch down as small as possible.

Pinkie was too busy watching the chaos outside to participate in the conversation. "Did we have to leave the chocolate milk behind?" she asked.

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Pinkie."

Applejack slapped her. "Rainbow!" she scolded, "don't talk like that to Pinkie!"

"Well, excuse me." Rainbow said rudely.

"Guys, we're getting nowhere with fighting," Twilight said.

"Twilight's right," Rarity said, "we need to formulate a plan."

"All right," Twilight said, "we need to find the Elements of Harmony. It's evident that Discord stole them, and we have to get them back."

"Easier said then done, Twi," Rainbow remarked, "negotiating with him is almost impossible."

"Well," Twilight said, "we'll just have to find a way to grab them."

"An' howwe gonna do tha'?" Applejack asked.

"I say we beat Discord to a pulp!" Rainbow said.

"Tha' will probably be what he's expectin'," Applejack pointed out.

"Um...we could try to befriend him," Fluttershy suggested.

They all stared at her, mouths slightly ajar.

"Flutters, are you crazy?!" Rainbow shouted.

"Rainbow!" Rarity scolded for the second time. "Stop shouting!"

Rainbow glared at her. "Don't tell me what to do," she snarled.

"Rainbow!" Applejack snapped, her temper overflowing, "how about you get off your high horse for once!"

Rainbow sprinted toward Applejack, and AJ quickly turned and bucked Rainbow. AJ hooves slammed into Rainbow's chest; Rainbow grunted and crashed into Twilight's bookshelf.

"AJ!" Twilight snapped.

"What? She was acting haughty!"

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Twilight shouted. Everyone looked at her.

She sighed. "Now, if we have no further interruptions," she glared at Rainbow, who was climbing out of the pile of books she'd knocked down. She stormed over to her spot and sat down.

"Good," Twilight said. "Now, how do you think we're going to get the Elements?"

"Well, we can't take them by force," Fluttershy said.

"Right," Rarity said.

"Pinkie? Do you have any thoughts on this?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie bounced over and sat down. "I...have no idea," she said.

"We could go see Celestia," Applejack suggested.

Something clicked inside Twilight, and she gasped. "AJ, you're a genius! Come on, let's go visit Celestia!"

* * *

><p>They walked through chaos-ravaged Ponyville, glancing at the out-of-whack buildings. "Hey," Pinkie exclaimed, running up to her shop, "look what he did to it!"<p>

They turned to see an irregular Sugarcube Corner. The front door was extremely tall, and all the windows were out-of-whack. "Where'd the pastries go?" Pinkie asked, looking into the store window. The inside was completely altered - the counter was gone; the tables were missing; and the staries where altered.

"You think that's bad, look at ma' barn," Applejack remarked. They looked toward AJ's barn - if it could be called a barn. The outside was totally bizarre - from the twisted windows to the irregular doors to the out-of-whack roof.

Twilight felt sorry for her friends - she was regretting putting them through this, but it had to be done.

* * *

><p>At the train station - the weird train station - Twilight walked up to the window. "Six tickets to Carterlot, please."<p>

"Ten bits each," the teller said.

Twilight's jaw dropped. "Ten each? That's sixty bits! That's insane!"

"Sorry - beggars can't be choosers. I didn't set the price."

Twilight turned to her friends. "Do you guys have any extra bits?"

They all looked at each other. "Sorry, Twi, I have nothin'" Applejack said.

"I have a few bits," Rarity said, handing them to Twilight. The rest had nothing.

Twilight sighed. "Sorry, guys," she apologized.

"It's not yer fault, Twi," Applejack encouraged; "you didn't know the price."

"How are we going to get there now?" Rainbow asked.

"She could try to teleport us." Fluttershy suggested.

All the others looked at her. "Really, Fluttershy?" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow! Just shut up!" Applejack shouted. "That's the second rude thing you've said today. Can't you think of anypony other than yourself?!"

"Applejack-" Twilight started, but Rainbow cut her off.

"Excuse me? I'm the Element of Loyalty, so bug off!"

Applejack ran over and bucked Rainbow. Rainbow skidded across the platform, and Applejack ran over to buck her again. Rainbow flew up high and dived toward AJ. Applejack turned again and bucked Rainbow hard. A crack was heard, and Rainbow cried out in pain.

Twilight put a paralysis spell on Applejack. "AJ, enough!"

She went over to Rainbow, who was holding her chest. Twilight gasped when she saw a bit of blood on the platform. "Rainbow, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I feel great!" she said sarcastically. "AJ's a dumbbell," She said under her breath.

Twilight ignored the comment, and she cast a healing spell on Rainbow. She turned to AJ and released the spell.

"Applejack, you should apologize to Rainbow for what you did."

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Not until she apologizes for acting haughty."

Rainbow growled at her, but AJ ignored it.

"Guys," Twilight said, "we're getting nowhere with fighting."

Rarity sighed. "How about you teleport to Canterlot, and then Celestia could teleport the rest of us?"

"It's worth a try," Twilight said. She closed her eyes and stomped the ground. She disappeared in a flash.

* * *

><p>In Canterlot, Twilight appeared in a flash of light. "Celestia!" she called. Celestia walked in. "What is it, my dear student?"<p>

"I need you to teleport my friends here, please."

Celestia's horn glowed, and the Mane Six appeared in a flash of light.

"Thank you princess," Twilight said. "We need to talk about a few things."

"Absolutely - follow me."

The Mane Six followed her, and unknown to all of them, Discord hid in a picture, smirking. _They have no idea what they're in for._

Celestia opened the door to her reading room, and the Mane Six filed in.

"Sit anywhere," she said. She sat herself and asked, "What do you need?"

"We need to acquire the Elements; we're certain Discord has them, and we need them."

"It will be very difficult to acquire the Elements - careful planning is necessary.

"That's time we don't have!" Rainbow said. "As we speak, Discord is wreaking chaos!"

"Rushing into blindly doesn't accomplish anything either," Rarity said.

"Right," Twilight said.

"Ho' do ya suggest we git em'?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know," Twilight said. "That's why we came to you, Celestia."

"I have an idea," Celestia said. All of the Mane 6 looked at her intently. "I could teleport the Elements here."

"That's a good idea," Fluttershy agreed. All the others nodded.

Celestia left the reading room and went to her throne room. "Stay back, my little ponies; this could be dangerous."

Celestia's horn lit up, and she tried to summon the Elements.

* * *

><p>In Ponyville, Discord felt something weird. He felt the Elements trying to be teleported. He fought back with his chaos magic.<p>

* * *

><p>Celestia grunted, trying not to break her hold on the Elements. "Discord is trying to prevent me from taking the Elements!"<p>

"Hold it, Celestia - we need those Elements!" Rainbow said.

Celestia grunted again, and a bright light flashed, followed by clanging. Celestia and the Mane 6 collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p>Discord cursed under his breath. He had lost the Elements, and he had to acquire them again. Discord then remembered what he did with the Elements, and he smirked.<p>

* * *

><p>Celestia groaned and got up; she saw the Mane 6 lying around her.<p>

"All you all right, my little ponies?"

No one stirred, and Celestia cast a revival spell. Twilight and the others grouned.

"What the hay was that?" Rainbow asked.

"Discord, of course, resisted my taking the Elements; but I got them - they're lying on the floor."

Everypony retreved their Element, put the it on, and faced Celestia. "We won't let you down, Celestia!"

With a flash, Celestia teleported then to Ponyville.

* * *

><p>In Ponyville, They walked around trying to find Discord.<p>

"Where is he?" Rainbow asked. "We can't waste any more time!"

"Patience, Rainbow," Applejack advised.

Rainbow shot her a look, but did nothing more.

"I see him!" Pinkie shouted. She pointed to Discord, who was twisting another building out-of-whack.

"Hey, Dipcord!" Rainbow shouted, flying towards him, the others following him. "Prepare to meet your match!"

"You'll pay for what ya did to ma barn!" Applejack accused.

Discord yawned. "Yeah, yeah - like your Elements are going to any thing to me."

"You'll see," Twilight said.

As The Elements lit up, Discord tried to conceal a smirk. A bright light flashed, and the Mane Six were enveloped inside. When the light faded away, each pony's coat was slightly grayer then before.

Discord chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Pinkie snapped.

"Oh, nothing," Discord said.

"Give me the Elements!" Rarity snapped, grabbing the elements off her friends' heads.

"I'm outta here!" Rainbow said, flying away.

"We don't need the elements," Applejack said. "I can defeat him single-hoofedly!" She took off her Element and let it fall to the ground.

"Why did ever think this was a good idea?" Twilight said sadly.

She walked slowly away, and the others went their opposite ways.

Discord smirked, for his plan was coming together. _Now the next stage of my plan can begin..._

**I don't have a lot to say, except I'm proud of this chapter! I wonder what Discord has planned! *Evil laugh* **

**Review, please! **

**Cutthroat Drummer **


End file.
